Lovesick
by SakuraMoriChan
Summary: England hates America, to the point where he's starting to develop what he figures is most likely an illness or an allergic reaction to the idiot. But when he falls ill for real, and America insists on taking care of him, England starts to wonder how much longer he can call his emotions a simple sickness...USUK
1. Chapter 1

_Just a story I felt like starting XD That only reason I am though is because I'm expecting it to be rather short XD In comparison to the other plot bunnies I've been getting...I've got about eight separate ones, and I can't start them because of my other ongoing stories which I am nowhere near finishing…I've noticed that they're all USUK o_O I'll probably need to find another Hetalia pairing obsession at some point XD I'll stop talking now..._

* * *

England slammed the door behind him, peeling off his drenched coat. _That damn yank! How dare he try to embarrass me like that! _He thought angrily, throwing his coat to the ground and kicking off his shoes. At that moment, he didn't care about being neat or acting like a gentleman.

A few anxious fairies fluttered to him, but England was too wrapped up in his own rage as he stormed through his house to notice them. They would have asked him what was wrong, or maybe even why he had left the house without an umbrella when the weather _clearly _said that there would be torrential rain, but they also knew that England was extremely unpredictable when he was like this, and it'd be better to let him calm down first.

England scowled to himself as he entered the kitchen, throwing open a set of cupboards. He growled as he realised they were empty. Great. Not only was he absolutely furious, he was also out of alcohol.

(Unknown to him, the fairies had hidden anything considered even mildly alcoholic after his last 'little' rampage. They were starting to feel relieved that they did, since dealing with an England that was two types of pissed was more difficult then they liked to admit...)

He sighed, pushing his fringe back so that it'd stop dripping into his eyes. He really hated that damn American. Not only had he called England out at a ridiculous time, but had then tried to humiliate him like that...He glared again. He was _never _going to forgive America. No matter how many times he had said that in the past. He really meant it!

The British nation stomped out of the room and up the stairs, not as forcefully as before but still very irritably. He collapsed onto his bed once he reached his room, not bothering to remove his soaked clothes. England felt his anger fade as fatigue took over, only to be replaced by a sort of depression.

_To do that..._England thought sadly. _America must really hate me..._He clutched his bed sheets suddenly, trying to hold onto some form of anger. _Well, good! I hate him too! He's an ungrateful, dependence declaring brat that wasted a huge amount of perfectly good tea! _

And England really did hate him! Especially recently, he found that his hate for the annoying American had grown somehow. Whenever he saw him, England felt weak, probably a way for his body to say that it really didn't want to go near that yank, and his mouth would go extremely dry. He could barely even _speak _to him, and could only ever say a few stuttered sentences. He also always found himself staring at America when he should be listening in the meetings, obviously to make sure he wasn't doing anything stupid that would bother the other nations the way the younger nation's entire existence did for him.

And there was also that the fact that whenever he thought about America, which ended up being a lot, for some reason England didn't know, his chest hurt and imagining America's stupid, conceited grin was enough to put him off eating and sleeping.

If none of those meant that he hated America with every fibre of his body, then he didn't know what did.

And yet, despite his obvious hate for the younger nation, America always insisted on 'hanging out' with him. They were all just plots to make England embarrass himself in public, like that night. Why else would America always call on him?

Of course, it was harder to reject America's invitations when he dragged Japan along too. England considered Japan as a good friend, and felt sorry for him when America forced the Japanese nation to go with him. That was the only reason he would go out with them when America appeared on his doorstep with a sheepish Japan. Even if he had heard France mutter that England had only been looking for an excuse to hang out with America that didn't affect his pride.

Mysteriously, France had lost all memory of saying that and the week before after losing a large amount of blood from a vicious attack. The attacker was never caught, and all France had ever been able to say about the incident was something about 'large hairy caterpillars'...

His dreams had usually been about America too. They were generally the same though. Either 'that fight' in the rain during the American Revolution, (which usually resulted in him coughing up blood and feeling ill the next day) or America ridiculing or looking down at him. England could never remember the exact details of those dreams, couldn't recall what had been said. All that mattered was that America was jeering or even sometimes looking at him with an expression of such disgust...as if whatever he had told the younger nation was too appalling to even think about.

Even though he didn't know what he could of possibly said, the idea of America being sickened by it...it felt like America was breaking his heart all over again.

England was snapped out of his sad, half asleep thoughts, by the familiar melody of Amazing Grace. His phone. Damn. And he had actually been about to fall asleep too.

He mumbled a quiet 'thank you' as a few fairies who noticed he wasn't in the mood to leave his bed brought him his mobile. England scowled as he read the caller ID, ignoring the slight flutter in his chest.

"What do you want, America?" England asked, making sure his voice was as cold as possible. America was the _last _person he wanted to talk to at that moment.

"Hey, Iggy!" America replied brightly, almost as if he couldn't detect the obvious icy tone "Er...Hey, you do know it was only a joke earlier, right?"

'Only a joke'? America called making a fool out of him a _joke?_ "Sure...A joke" England said flatly.

"Good, so everything's cool between us!" America said cheerfully, continuing before England could say that _no, _everything _wasn't _cool. "I was worried, since it would make things really awkward if you stopped talking to me or something like that. Oh, and another thing, after you stormed out, did you _walk _home? In the _rain? _I seriously hope you called a taxi or a bus or whatever, 'cause otherwise you're either completely stubborn or completely stupid...Seriously, as Japan would probably say, you'd probably come down with a cold or something. Ah, never mind...Hey, you wanna hang out tomorrow? Japan's busy, and everyone else just ignored me when I asked, so how about it?"

England huffed quietly. Of course America would only want to spend time with him if no one else would...

"Oh, and did you take notes at the meeting the other day? I kind of forgot to listen so I need to borrow them. You don't mind, right? You can show them me tomorrow, but if it okay if you come to my house? That shouldn't be a problem, right? Oh, and-"

"America," England cut in. "Shut up." He heard a quiet "_Well_" in the background that almost made him smirk. "Look, I'm tired. And I _am _still angry with you. All I want to do right now is sleep"

"Oh...I see..," Why did America sound...disappointed? America hated him, and England hated him back. "Well...I'll see you tomorrow, Ig-"

England pressed the button, cutting off the call. He sighed, placing his mobile on the nightstand. Didn't that America have anything better to do then annoy the Brit?

He blinked when he realised his heart was beating faster than usual. Was it because of that short phone conversation? Was that the reason his chest was hurting?

_Maybe it's some kind of allergic reaction..._England mused. _Is it possible for one person to become allergic to another? But what else could explain my actions around him?_

"Wow," England chuckled weakly "I must _really _hate that yank..."

* * *

_Short chapter X3 So, yeah, I came up with this when I was reading the online comic. I was reading 'The Battle for America' and one of the strips was called __'England the Flag Crusher', and the translation note said that a flag crusher was someone who is oblivious to  
or unknowingly turns down affectionate and/or romantic advances on themselves. I thought this sounded super cute X3 And then I thought that 'what if England was oblivious to his _own _feelings?' So...Yeah, he's lovesick without even realising, mistaking his own emotions for hate XD Um...Please review and tell me what you think ^_^_


	2. Chapter 2

_People seem to like this one ^0^ Yay~ XD_

* * *

_Why am I here? _ England asked himself as he stood in front of a certain American's house. He swallowed, a little nervously , and then winced at the sudden pain. His throat had been sore since that morning, and he found himself coughing once he had gotten off the plane.

_Maybe it's just jet lag..._England sighed. _Or maybe it's another allergic reaction to America...The coughing did only start once I had arrived here..._

He shook away these thoughts, but ended up in a small coughing fit. He had to get past the obstacle at hand.

And that obstacle was the door.

England lifted his hand to press the doorbell, but then let it drop down again with a groan. He had been standing there for ten minutes now, trying but somehow failing to press a simple button.

_It's not that hard. _He told himself, trying to will his heartbeat to slow down. _Just press the damn button! Or..._England smiled down suddenly at the notes in his hand. _America said just he wanted these...I could just push them through the door or leave them right here. He'd find them eventually. And then I could just get the next plane home before he finds me, and-_

He was cut out of his thoughts as the door swung open, revealing a smiling America.

England squeaked slightly as he stepped away.

"Good, you're here!" America grinned "How long have you been standing out here? I've been waiting for you to ring the bell or knock or whatever for the past five minutes!"

"I-I...Um...Er..." It was that stupid smile! That way to bright smile was stopping him from talking and thinking properly! "H-here!" he pushed the notes into America's hands "You asked for them last night, s-so just take them!"

"Huh? Oh, thanks Iggy" America took them, pushing them into his pocket. "I'll just copy them and give them back later, so- Hey, wait! Where're you going?" America asked when he realised England was walking away.

"Home" England said simply. "I gave you the notes. Just give them back at the next meeting"

"Wha-? But...But you said you'd hang out with me today!" America protested.

"I said no such thing!"

"Yeah you did! Over the phone last night, you-!" He paused, thinking over what had actually been said. "Well...You never said no!" he said finally.

"I didn't say yes either!" England shouted, before coughing violently.

"Iggy? Hey, you okay? England?" America quickly closed the distance between them, a look of concern growing on his face.

England tried to splutter a reply, still coughing "I-I'm...f-fine!...I-idiot, get away from me!" The British nation stepped back, as fast as America had walked towards him, not liking the way his heart had begun to beat wildly.

America stopped but kept his worried expression. "Hey...You said you walked home in the rain last night, right? Maybe you're coming down with a cold or something...I mean, you're coughing, and your face has gone _really _red..."

"Don't be stupid..." England looked away from the American, ignoring the comment about his flushed cheeks. "The bloody rain doesn't make people sick! And I'm not sick! It's just a cough..."

"But you know how things have been lately! Everyone's been getting sick!"

"For the love of- _I'm not sick!_" England yelled, but ended up coughing weakly. "I-it's just jet lag...Look, I'm going home whether you want me to or not!"

"...I knew it" America sighed. "You _are _still upset about yesterday..."

England froze, his face slowly reddening again as he remembered the night before. "No." He said coldly. "I'm not upset about that at all. Why would I be? As you said, it was just a joke"

"That didn't stop you from storming out of there like a drama queen" America huffed quietly.

Not quietly enough.

"A _drama queen?_" England nearly shrieked "How...How dare you-!"

"Dude, calm down!" America rolled his eyes "You're _way _too easy to tease..."

"Oh? Well you're-! You're...Bah, forget it!" England shouted when he couldn't think of anything to retort. "I gave you the damn notes, that's the _only _reason I came here. Now, if you'd _please _excuse me!" he said the last part sarcastically, turning and stomping away.

America only sighed again. "I went from worried about him to arguing with him in under ten seconds...That's gotta be a record..."

* * *

"...And then he called me a drama queen!" England said angrily. "Honestly, that idiot always over reacts to everything, and he has the nerve to call _me _a drama queen?"

Japan nodded, a little distantly. Truly, he had zoned out from the conversation a small time ago. What was supposed to be a friendly visit to England turned into him having to listen to an hour long rant about America...

"I wish he'd just leave me alone" England said, sipping the tea that the faires had left out for him and Japan irritably. "He's just plain bad for my health"

"...Bad for your health?" Japan blinked, suddenly out of his little daze. Had those cups of tea always been there...? "What do you mean?"

"Well...whenever he gets too close to me, I feel lightheaded and I can barely think straight. Also, my legs feel weak, and my heart beats too quickly..." he sighed, not noticing the questioning glance Japan gave him. "It's probably just my body telling me to stay away from him..."

"W-wait, England-san" Japan said suddenly "What you just described...Are you sure you're being told to stay _away?_"

"Of course" England replied immediately. "Why else would I act like that around him? I've started to think it's like an allergic reaction. I've hated him for so long that I can't go near him anymore..."

Japan regarded England for a few seconds. "Hate...England-san, are you sure you _hate _him?"

"Didn't I just say-?" England had to stop as he started coughing again. Damn, and he had hoped he could keep it down while Japan was there too...

"England-san?" Japan asked worriedly.

"It's nothing" England said "It's just a little cough..."

"Are you sure? You actually look a little pale...You might be coming down with something..."

"Not you too..." England groaned. He wasn't sick! Although it was true that ever since he had gotten home he had felt a little...odd. He didn't really know how else to describe it. "I'm fine, really"

Japan only just managed to stifle an irritated sigh. England was so stubborn... "If you insist, England-san...But I suggest that you go to bed early to rest"

"But I really am fine!" England argued, only to start coughing again. "I...I just need a glass of water" He stood up, walking to where the kitchen was, his empty tea cup in hand.

Japan stared after him thoughtfully before bringing out his phone.

_Hello, France-san. _He texted. _You've known England-san for a long time, right? What do you think about his relationship with America-san?_

He didn't have to wait long for his phone to buzz with a reply.

_Bonjour, Japon! Hmm...What a weird question. I think that, even though Angleterre acts very cold and blunt towards Amérique, he harbours hidden feeling for him ;) Although, sometimes I have to wonder if Angleterre's aware of them himself, let alone Amérique...Why do you ask?_

Japan smiled faintly as he read the message.

_It's because I'm staying at England-san's house tonight, and I agree that England-san seems to be unaware of his own feelings for America-san. _

He read through his own message briefly, wondering if he should really write what he was thinking.

_I think it'd be best if we helped him realise his feelings._

* * *

_Oh, Japan XD So yes, we're going to have Japan and maybe a little bit of France trying to help England realise his feelings for America XD And England's showing signs of beginning to fall ill, so he should probably be pretty sick by the next chapter ^_^ Anyway, please review and tell me what you think XD_


	3. Chapter 3

_Update~ X3_

* * *

England groaned as he forced his eyes to open. Why did he feel so hot? And he had such a damn headache...He attempted sitting up, but was hit with a wave of dizziness and had to lie down again.

He groaned again, trying to push the sheets off. Why was it so hard to move? _Ugh...Get up, dammit, get up! _England urged himself, this time managing to sit up and place his feet on the floor. With on last push he managed to stand, albeit a little shakily.

He attempted shuffling out of the room, wincing as he started coughing. Damn, his throat was killing him too...

England had only just made it to the hallway before he was greeted by the Japanese nation who had been staying round that night.

"Goodmorning, England-san. How are..." Japan trailed off when he took in England's appearance. "E-England-san, are you alright?" Japan asked urgently.

"I'm fine..." England lied, smiling weakly. "It's nothing, really..." He started coughing again, a little more violently then before.

Japan immediately ran to him. "You're obviously sick" he said worriedly. "I think it'd be best if you went back to bed..."

"B-but I'm really fine..."

"Please, England-san" Japan begged. "If you're sick then rest is often the best cure. Otherwise you might make it even worse..."

The two nations stared at each other for a few more seconds, willing the other to give in. "...Alright" England sighed. "If it _really _means that much to you then I'll try to go back to sleep. But I'm really not sick"

Japan nodded, happy that he had somehow convinced the stubborn British nation to go back to bed. "I'll bring you some water" he said before traveling down the stairs.

England sighed again as he closed the door to his room behind him, but quickly had to grip the wall as another wave of vertigo hit. _Maybe I am sick..._He thought sadly. _My mouth's dry, my heart's beating too fast and America's no where in sight... _His face flushed at the thought of America, but he ignored it and instead collapsed on his bed, passing out almost immediately.

Downstairs, Japan grabbed his phone, quickly putting in the number.

"Bonjour!" France answered after the third ring. "Is there something-"

"France-san, I think England-san's come down with the flu" Japan said anxiously. "I've sent him back to his bed, but..."

"What? That's terrible!" France exclaimed. "is Angleterre okay? Maybe I should come over..."

"He's insisting that he's not sick, but...Actually, France-san, maybe you shouldn't come here" Japan said as an idea started to dawn on him.

"...What? But why...?"

"Do you remember what I texted you about yesterday? I think this situation could benefit us..."

* * *

_How long was I sleeping for? _England wondered as he slowly began to wake up. He felt even worse then before, if that was possible.

He stifly turned his head to the side, wondering why he found it so hard to move, and noticed a glass of water sitting on his nightstand. England smiled when he realised Japan must of left it there for him and attempted lifting his arms to pick it up. However, his limbs felt too weak to use, and after a few failed attempts at moving them England let them drop to his sides miserably.

He could hear voices downstairs. Was Japan talking to someone? One of the voices sounded...worried. Maybe Japan turned the telly on...

A set of hurried footsteps started waking their way up the stairs. England frowned. They were too heavy to be Japan's...

The door swung open, and after seeing who entered through it England seriously hoped he was dreaming.

America ran to his side, a look of worry on his face. "Iggy! Are you alright?"

England's eyes widened. Why was _he _there? Clumsily, England attempted grabbing the sheets and pulling them over his head.

"Go...Go away" he mumbled when he was convinced he was completely covered. He already felt bad enough without that loud American.

"Wha-...But- Iggy! England!" America easily pulled the covers from England's weak grasp. "I'm here to see if you're okay! Japan texted me and said I had to get here ASAP!"

"Japan...? Why would he...?" _Traitor. _England thought bitterly. _I thought we were supposed to be friends!_

"It's a good thing he did call me, 'cause you're totally sick!" America laughed "You look terrible! I _so_ told you so yesterday! And-! ...Hey, are you okay?"

England looked away, not noticing the furious blush that was forming on his face. "If the only reason you're here is to mock me then just leave. I don't need you here"

"Don't be like that...I'm here to help you!" America kneeled down next to the bed, a little too close for England's comfort. "I just wanna make sure you get better! 'Cause honestly, it'd suck if you died" America's smile faltered slightly "I'm...um...sorry about yesterday...and that thing the day before...I mean, I was joking with both, but you seem to lack a sense of humor, so..." America grinned hopefully. "Friends?"

England scowled. "Go home" he huffed. "...You might get sick too..."

"I'll take that as a 'yes'"

"Excuse me, America-san, England-san" Japan said gently as he entered the room. "How do you feel, England-san?"

"...Not very good" England admitted, coughing slightly.

"...I see...I think you've come down with the flu, so you might have a fever..."

America jumped up, walking over to Japan. "So, we've got to take his temperature, right? Do we have a thermometer, or...?"

"I've been looking but I couldn't find one..." England didn't like the sudden mischievous glint in Japan's eyes. It seemed so...out of place. "Feeling his forehead is one of the easiest ways to check for a fever...But in my culture, we sometimes press our foreheads together to check for fever, since it'd probably be more accurate then using your hand..."

"Really? Okay, I'll try that then!"

Before England had time to react, America was leaning over him, slowly putting his forehead against England's own. He was forced to stare into his sky blue eyes, their noses practically touching. The breath caught in his throat as he attempted to protest, stopping him from speaking at all.

England was pretty sure he felt his heart stop.

"Yep, he has a fever alright" America said when he eventually pulled away.

"I thought so..." Japan sighed. "Maybe I can prepare something...I know a few remedies that are usually good for flu...Do you mind if I use your kitchen, England-san?"

England numbly registered the question, shaking his head slowly.

"Okay then" Japan nodded, smiling gently before he left the room. The two nation didn't notice him bring out his mobile and start to hurriedly text someone about what had just happened.

"Okay, Iggy, while Japan's doing whatever I'll stay here with you! Since I'm an amazing hero, just tell if you need something and I'll help you as best as I can!" America grinned happily, obviously in full hero mode.

_Please..._England prayed silently. _If there's anyone out there who cares about me, anyone at all...please just kill me now so that I don't have to suffer more..."_

"So...Do you need anything?" America asked after a few seconds of doing nothing.

"Well..." England started uncertainly. "I'm...I'm a little thirsty..."

"Okay! But wait, isn't that water over there?" America pointed to the glass on the night stand. "Why don't you just drink that?"

England blushed. "I...I can't pick it up..." he said reluctantly.

America smiled, a little more softly. "Okay, I can help with that!" He sat down on the bed, next to England, who squirmed away from him uselessly. "Now, just open your mouth..." America said, the glass in one hand and using the other to lift England's head up slightly.

England desperately wanted to sit up and snatch the water away from America himself, but he knew that he didn't have the strength to do either. And...there was a tiny part of him that told him he didn't want to move...

He half heartedly opened his mouth, allowing America to tip the water inside. England swallowed it, almost greedily, not realising that he had been that thirsty.

"There" America said when the glass was empty. "You need anything else?"

England shook his head. _Please...just kill me now!_

* * *

_Haha, I don't know where half of the stuff in this chapter came from XD I've seen the forehead to forehead thing to check for fevers in anime and even a USUK doujin, so I thought it'd be fun to use here XD Yeah...Please review and tell me what you think ^_^_


	4. Chapter 4

_Update~ Update's may be slower due to school :)_

* * *

"I didn't realise you could be so mischievous, Japon" France laughed after hearing about the situation from earlier. "His face must of been hilarious..."

Japan smiled, holding his mobile in one hand and stirring the mixture in front of him with the other "Please remember that we really are supposed to be _helping _England-san, not torturing him" His smile grew slightly "But yes...It was pretty funny"

France laughed again "It's not fair that you get to have all the fun...Promise me you'll take a picture next time you do something like that"

"I promise...But we really are supposed to be helping him..."

He quicky cut off the phone call before France could reply as he heard a set of thudding footsteps run down the stairs.

"Hey, whatcha doin, Japan?" America grinned as he entered the kitchen.

"I'm making some okayu for England-san" Japan replied, hiding his phone in his pocket.

America frowned "Okayu...?"

"Rice porridge" Japan explained. "It's supposed to be good for the flu. It's nearly ready, so would you mind taking it up to England-san once it's done?"

"Sure, no problem!"

"Thank you" Japan looked at him thoughtfully as he started to turn the heat down. "I'm just wondering, but why aren't you with England-san now?"

"Huh?" America blinked "Oh, well England said that he was tired and that my presence was bothering him or whatever. So I decided to see what you were doing" America frowned again "I'm starting to get worried about him...His face goes really red whenever I look at him or try to talk to him..."

Japan tried his best to hide his smile. "I see...Ah, America-san, could you pass me a bowl, please?"

"Oh, Sure" He opened a set if cupboards, scowling when he realised it was full of glasses. "So...Why do you think that is?" America continued, opening another cupboard. Damn, it was just England's tea collection. How much of that stuff did one guy need...? "I mean...At first I thought it was just his fever, but he actually did that a lot _before _he got the flu...Or, maybe I'm just thinking about it too hard. I mean, it takes a while for flu symptoms to get at their worst, right? So maybe he's just had it for a long while it's not fully surfaced until now..."

"Mmm..." Japan had stopped listening about half way through, allowing his mind to wander. How could he make England realise his own feelings? Besides just plain telling England that he was in love, there wasn't really that much he and France could do...He could 'happen' to leave a list showing what the signs of love were, although England mainly seemed to see his symptoms as negative...

"...Which is why I-...Wait a sec, are you even listening, Japan?"

"Mmm-hmm" Japan nodded distantly. He could ask England what he thought was actually _good _about America...Or maybe even try to point out some of America's good points himself?

"So I was wondering- Oh, hey I found the bowls!" America grinned as he finally found the right cupboard. He handed one to Japan, who absentmindedly accepted it.

_I never realised England-san could be so...clueless _Japan sighed mentally. _He was the home of _Shakespeare_! He should know all about unrequited love!_

Wait...Unrequited...Japan blinked. It was obvious that England was in love with America, but...

Did America feel the same way?

He had been so excited when he found out about England's feelings, Japan didn't have the chance to ask France about what he thought about America. It would be one thing to get England to realise his own feelings, but a whole different problem to try and get them together.

And...there's the chance that England would end up broken hearted if America didn't-

"Yo, Japan!" America shouted, waving his hand in front of Japan's face."What's up with you? You keep spacing out!"

"A-ah...I'm sorry" Japan bit his lip. Should he...? "America-san...? I was wondering...How do you feel about England-san?"

"England...?" America blinked thoughtfully before smiling "Well, you and England are pretty much my best friends!"

Japan frowned "That...doesn't answer the question, America-san. I asked you about _England-san"_

"I..." America paused. "I...I guess I...Huh...You know, he's..."

"...America-san?"

"I...wish he wouldn't nag me so much" America said finally. "And that that thing where his face goes red...That's kind of weird. It's almost like he's blushing" He lowered his voice suddenly, as if he was worried some else besides the two of them could hear. "I've not said this before...but...Gah, how do I put this...?" America groaned. "I think that I might have something to do with England's face going red like that...but the only reason I can think of is pretty stupid..."

Japan stiffened "Y-yes?" _He knows! _Japan thought. _He knows about how England-san feels! But how? ...Well...I guess France-san and I wouldn't be the only ones who realised..._

"You see..." America's face was completely serious. "I think England might be allergic to me"

The Japanese nation resisted the urge to slam his head down on the oven, instead emitting an almost irritated moan. _How...How can they _both _be such...such...I'm really sorry for thinking this, but, such idiots!_

"Japan...?" America asked worriedly

"It's nothing" Japan's smile was strained "The okayu's done"

* * *

_I...hate school DX This is all I've had time to write in _two bloody weeks! _Stupid homework...But yeah, it looks like England and America are both idiots about this XD So...Please review and tell me what you think ^_^_


	5. Chapter 5

_Yay, I shocked people XD But it just seemed like an America thing to do...XD _

* * *

He was having one of those dreams again. England was with America, he would say something he couldn't hear, even though it came from his own mouth, and America's usually friendly expression would turn jeering.

"_As if!_" America laughed coldly, pushing England back "_What?_" He asked, almost innocently when he saw England's shocked expression. "_Did you really think you actually had a chance? In case you didn't notice, I don't need you. I've never needed you_"

"_I-! America, I...!_"

"_Oh, come on!_" America smirked. "_Do you really think you can argue about this? The last time I checked, no one needed you! Everyone would be much better off if you weren't here! Especially me_" His eyes narrowed, and he lowered his voice to a harsh hiss. "Especially _me_"

"No-! I-!" England gasped, eyes snapping open. He sat up clumsily, bewildered at suddenly finding himself in his room. _A dream..._England leant back onto his pillow, which was slightly damp from the sweat that had started to form in his sleep. _Just a dream..._ He sighed, allowing himself to relax.

England had had similar dreams before, but it was the first time he had actually heard America's reply. And the fever almost seemed to make it feel more real...Maybe if he had that dream enough times, he'd actually hear what he had said himself?

Although, if it made America act like that, then England wasn't sure if he truly wanted to know...

But...Why did he care about what America thought about him? England...England hated America, and after what happened the other day, America obviously hated him back.

There was no reason for that dream to make him feel so...sad.

"Hey, Iggy?" the door swung open at the sound of the whisper, revealing the younger country that England _really _didn't want to see at that moment. "Oh, you're awake!" America grinned at the sight of England, letting his voice go back to its normal level.

"What do you want...?" England coughed, trying to push his dream to the back of his mind.

"Just bringing up something Japan made for you" America said. "I think he said it was called oka...okae...okai...Um, rice porridge" He crossed the room, sitting on the side of the bed so that England could see the dish. "He said it's supposed to be good for the flu!"

England peered at the rice porridge curiously. It was true that he hadn't eaten anything all day, but England was still too weak to use his arms properly.

Which meant there was only one other way for him to be able to actually eat it.

He blushed, turning his head away from America. "...I'm not hungry..." England said quietly.

America seemed taken aback by his answer. "Wha-? But...Have you eaten anything at all today?" He seemed even more amazed when England reluctantly shook his head. "Really? I...I know you're sick, but you can't just eat nothing! You'll never get better!" He stirred the okayu around with the spoon in the bowl, as if he was testing it. "Look, it's only porridge. It shouldn't be too much for you to eat, right?"

"No, I-...I..." England sighed. "...I still can't use my arms very well..."

"Dude, that's it? That's easy, I'll just feed you!" America said brightly.

England winced. That was exactly what he had been trying to avoid... "I-...I'm not a baby!" England defended. "I'd rather have nothing at all..."

"Now, that's just stupid" America tutted, shaking his head slowly as if he was telling off a small child. This really wasn't helping England's mood. "Sure it might be a _little _embarrassing, but you can't have nothing! Look, I'm going to personally make sure you eat this until it's all gone, so don't bother complaining" America lifted the spoon, leveling it. "Now, open up..."

England realised he had two options. Either accept the porridge like a man, or act like a spoilt child and refuse until the bitter end.

It was obvious, really.

"No" England clamped his mouth shut, turning away and pulling the covers over his head as a sort of shield.

Of course America pulled the duvet off him easily, but it made England feel a little bit better that he had put up some kind of fight.

"Iggy, please" America begged. "I really do want to help you. But I _can't _if you keep acting so damn difficult!" He used the spoon to poke England's firmly sealed lips. "Please?"

_Hell. _America was using the puppy dog eyes again. Those eyes...They were slowly but ebbing away at England's resolve.

England half-heartedly allowed his mouth to open by about a centimetre, but it was enough for America to force them the rest of the way open with the spoon.

"See?" America smiled, getting another spoonful from the bowl. "Was that so hard?"

"Yes" England replied grudgingly, making a small noise of complaint when America used the chance to put the spoon in his mouth again.

He allowed America to continue feeding him, not knowing if he should be worried that he gradually started to feel more and more relaxed with the situation.

"Okay, you're finished" America said finally. "You know, you're lucky I'm here. Not everyone has a hero to take care of them when they're sick"

England rolled his eyes, not bothering to reply.

"So...Need anything else?"

"No" England yawned. The warmth of the okayu was lulling him to sleep...

America smiled softly as he noticed England's eyes slowly close. "Ah, well, um, goodnight, Iggy. ...Or good afternoon? Whatever..." America shrugged, walking out of the room to take the dishes downstairs.

* * *

It was getting late. America sighed, walking up the stairs. Japan had just said he was going to bed, which brought up a problem for the American. Where was he going to sleep?

Japan was using the guest room, and America didn't want to sleep on the couch or an armchair...He could always try to share the bed with Japan, but he knew that Japan would probably feel uncomfortable and freak out if he asked.

Well...There was another option...But...America felt his face flush slightly. England would complain a lot if he woke up, but America could always try to wake up earlier than him and sneak away before he noticed...

"Well...It's either this, or sleep on the floor..." America muttered. He gently pulled the covers of England's bed up, easing himself in as slowly as he could. Luckily the bed was rather big, so there was more than enough room for both of them...

He noticed England shiver and mumble something in his sleep, making America move closer curiously.

"America...I..." England sighed quietly, turning to his side.

America frowned. England was dreaming about him?

"N-no...No, I..." England was shaking his head slowly, sweat forming on his forehead. America moved even closer, this time pulling England into a sort of hug.

"Hey...Hey, it's alright" America whispered, worried about what kind of dream or nightmare England could of been having.

England sighed again, still obviously uncomfortable, but didn't say anything else after.

America smiled softly, allowing his own eyes to close. He was an _awesome _hero.

* * *

_This went really fluffy towards the end O_O Ah...whatever XD Not much happened, but it's still an update...Well, please review and tell me what you think ^_^_


	6. Chapter 6

_Glad the fluffy ending last chapter was taken so well XD I wonder if everyone can guess what England said in the dream? XD You probably can, but if you can't then all will be explained soon XD_

* * *

England sighed as he woke up, cautiously opening his eyes.

_Well...My throat's not as sore. _England noted as he mentally checked himself. _And my headache from yesterday's gone too. I must be getting better. And...Wait, what?_

England had turned his head to the side, coming face to face with a sleeping America. He squeaked, trying to move back, but was stopped by the American nation's strong arms which held him in place.

_Wh-wh-why is he in my bed? ! _England thought what he was too speechless to yell. How the hell had he missed something like that? _And...And why is he hugging me like I'm a bloody teddy bear? ! _

"Hey...A-America...W...Wake up" England said, willing his voice to be louder then the hoarse whisper it currently was.

America mumbled something in his sleep, something along the lines of 'Tony, you shouldn't abduct cows'...before pulling England closer, in an even tighter hug.

England made a small 'meep' sound as he was suddenly nose to nose with America. He attempted to struggle away, but America's arms, and the fact that he was still weak from the flu, wouldn't let him move very far.

_Dammit...How the hell did this happen? _England sighed in defeat. It wasn't like he was uncomfortable...It was true that his heart was beating way too quickly, and that he could feel a deep blush on his face, but...America's arms were warm...He felt protected...And...Sleeping there, without his glasses...America almost looked cute.

England chuckled to himself quietly. What was he thinking? How, exactly, could America, out of all the countries in the world, look _cute?_ Maybe it was the fever talking...

Even so, England found himself moving towards wasn't thinking about what he was doing, barely even registering it in his mind. Their faces were getting closer and closer, until their lips were practically brushing against each other-

Until the song 'America, F*** Yeah ' suddenly blasted out at full volume from an unknown location, making England jolt back in shock.

"Hmm...Ah? Oh! I'm awake, I'm awake, I-! Huh...?" America blinked, peering at England sleepily. "...Oh, hey Iggy" America yawned.

"...Hey" England replied flatly.

"...Something wrong?"

"Oh, no. Nothing's wrong" England said airily. "But, if you could _maybe_ turn off that annoying song, and then, if it's not _too much _of a problem, let go off me, that would be just _great_"

America stared at him confusedly for a few seconds, before a spark of realisation lit in his eyes. "Wha-? Oh. _Oh_" He released England, his face lightly flushing. "S-sorry! I was, well, you know, it's just, I, it's just I-" He continued stuttering similar words, having trouble forming a complete sentence.

"Forget it" England said "I would like to know _why _you're in my bed though"

"Y-yeah, well I...Look, it's not what you think! Or...Well, that actually depends on what you were thinking of...B-but, you see, Japan was using the only spare room so I didn't have anywhere to sleep last night, so..." America trailed off, making no move to leave the bed. He did however, grab his phone, silencing the loud song.

"What happened to the couch?"

"Those things are way too uncomfortable to sleep in, and I get a stiff neck whenever I do...A-and anyway," America continued, more determinedly as he started to remember the night before better "I was originally just planning to sleep on one side, but...then it kind of looked like you were upset, so I wanted to, you know, comfort you...Like a hero would..."

England frowned. "'Comfort'...?"

"Yeah..." America laughed shakily "I-it kind of looked like you were having a bad dream or something...So...But I don't remember hugging you that close when I first fell asleep...I guess that just happened while we were both sleeping?"

"I...I see..."was all England could say, leaving the two nations in an awkward silence. "...So...why did your phone go off? It's too early for anyone to of called you..."

"Oh, that's my alarm. It's set to wake me up at two. It's still in American time though"

"...In the afternoon?"

"Yeah, when else?"

"You...need an alarm to wake you up at _two _in the a_fternoon_? Are you telling me that it's possible for you to sleep past that?"

"Yeah, so?"

"...You know what? Forget it. I don't feel well enough to argue with you over your living habits" England sighed, turning away from America.

America pouted slightly at this, but decided not to say anything. England would get better faster if he rested, right? He sat up, climbing out of the bed.

"I'm going to make something to eat" America said to England when he peered over his shoulder curiously. "Are you hungry?"

England shook his head but surprised America by making an attempt to get up.

"Hey, what are you doing?" America asked, going to England's side.

"What does it look like?" England replied simply. "I feel better then I did yesterday, and I want to get a cup of tea"

"No, no" America shook his head, pushing England back down by the shoulders. "You're still sick. I'll try and make you some tea if you really want one but you have to stay in bed"

"L-let go! I can make my own tea" England found himself involuntarily blushing. Was it because America was so close to him...?

"See? You're face has gone really red, you _are_ still sick" but America moved his hands away, smiling when England made no attempt to sit up. "Just stay here, okay? I'll be back in a sec"

England scowled after him as he ran out of the room. He felt...weird. Very weird. Even more so now that America was gone. Was his heart supposed to flutter like that when the younger nation smiled at him?

* * *

_:) :D XD :3 X3 ^_^ ^0^ *0* T-T O-O :') - Emoticons I use the most :3 Just felt like sharing that with everyone...Sorry if the chapter seems kind of lacking, but it's more of a filler chapter then anything else and I was tired when I finished it XD Anyway, please review and tell me what you think ^_^_


	7. Chapter 7

_Update XD I'll say now, I'm honestly not too sure what happens in this chapter...It'll be a surprise for both of us :D _

* * *

Japan often found sleeping over at someone else's house awkward. He didn't know what he was allowed to touch in the mornings, if he was able to make his own tea or breakfast. It was especially difficult when he woke up before his host. Lying in bed awake too long often felt uncomfortable and he would soon find himself getting up and wandering around the vaguely unfamiliar house.

Even though England had told Japan he could use the kitchen to make the okayu, Japan still felt self-conscious as he entered through the small doorway. How lightly could he take the term 'make yourself at home'?

What he wasn't expecting was to find a rather frantic looking America in the kitchen, brandishing a kettle and a tin labeled 'tea'.

"Oh, Japan! Great timing!" America said in obvious relief. "Quick, I need to know, how the _hell _do you make tea?"

With a faint smile, Japan gently eased the kettle out of the American's grip, glancing around the kitchen to make sure America hadn't broken anything as he pressed the object into its proper place.

"I'm guessing the tea is for England-san?" Japan said as the kettle started boiling.

"Yep! He said he wanted some. I told him I'd make it for him, but..." America laughed nervously, handing the tin of tea to Japan. "Well, I don't usually have to make tea, so..."

Japan took it, placing it down as he grabbed a mug from an above cupboard. "I'll do it" Japan said. "Did you sleep well, America-san?"

"Yeah, although England was pretty annoyed when he woke up. I guess finding someone else in your bed is pretty shocking, but..."

"Huh...?"

America frowned, thinking over what he had just said. Was it okay to tell Japan? It wasn't like it was illegal to sleep in the same bed with someone. Well, you usually had someone permission first, but he wasn't France. He wouldn't try to do..._that _to someone while they were sleeping. "I didn't have anywhere to sleep last night" America explained with a little shrug. "I knew you'd feel uncomfortable with it so I decided to sleep with England. I didn't want to wake him up to ask since he's ill, so..." America smiled, a little sheepishly.

Japan nodded, letting what America was saying sink in. On the inside, he was cheering almost giddily. England had to feel more comfortable around the American if he was ever going to realise his feelings. Although, there was _one _issue...

"America-san, you do know the flu's contagious, right?"

* * *

England glared up at the pale ceiling. Two...Three...Four...He had now counted a total of five cracks. He had never noticed them before, but it was amazing what could attract your attention when you had absolutely _nothing _to do.

He was wide awake and America had confined his movements to the bed. None of his magical friends were in sight. Understandably, England was bored.

Huh...Could that little dent in the ceiling count as a crack?

Hell, he was going crazy. Well, who wouldn't? _America _was looking after him. _America, _who, according to France, once put a burger on his head to try and cure a cold. A bloody _burger!_

If England died under America's care he was _so _coming back as a ghost to haunt that idiot...

He sighed again, turning onto his side as he heard a set of footsteps run down the hallway and his door opening.

"Hey, Iggy!" America grinned, closing the door behind him "I've got your tea. Sorry it took a while, but don't worry, Japan helped with it so you _should _like it..." He carefully placed the mug he was holding on the nightstand, not trusting England or himself to drop it.

England glared at the pale liquid sitting inside the mug. Dammit...Why did it look like they added the whole bloody carton of milk to the tea? And knowing America, he probably added enough sugar to give him a heart attack...

Even so, England reluctantly grabbed the handle, sipping at the tea cautiously. Huh...Well, it wasn't _too _bad. It was a little too sweet for his liking, and it still hadn't cooled down properly, but he could live with it...

He scowled when he noticed America staring at him intently. "Yes?" England asked, eyebrow raised.

"Is it alright?" America gestured to the cup England was holding. "It totally is, right? I mean, I don't ever make tea usually, only coffee, but it's obviously great, right? Japan said you probably wouldn't like loads of sugar and milk, but plain tea's disgusting! But it has to be good, since I made it! Well, Japan helped, but that should make it even better! 'Cause didn't he invent tea or something? I mean, didn't it come from that general area?"

England looked down at the milky liquid then back up at America. "...It's terrible" England said flatly, turning his head away from the American nation.

America blinked. That had been a little blunt, even for England. "Oh...Um, okay...?" He sighed, continuing to watch the Brit carefully. "Hey...Can I ask you something?"

"What?" England set the mug down, still not looking America in the eye.

"Well…It's gonna sound a little weird…" America laughed nervously, clapping his hands together as he tried to think of the best way he could ask the rather awkward question.

"What?"

"It's just…Well…You know…."

"_What?_"

"Okay, okay!" America breathed in before continuing. "England, how do you feel about me? I mean…Do you like me?"

There was a stunned silence that could have lasted for a good few minutes. Neither America nor England moved a muscle, one waiting tensely for an answer and the other trying to comprehend what was just said.

"What…What the hell kind of question is that?" England yelled, his face flushing with a bright blush.

America jumped back at the sudden outburst. "I…It doesn't really mean anything!" America's face was as red as England's. "I'm just…curious?" He looked away. "So…Do you?"

Another pause.

"I…" England set his gaze into a hard glare. He huffed, turning away. "Of course I don't like you! Why…Why would I? You're nothing but an annoying brat who eats too much junk food. And…" The tone of England's voice fell. "And judging by the way you always insist on making me lose my temper and humiliating me, you must feel the same"

England didn't look up, not wanting to see the American's expression. He was expecting to hear the annoying laugh he had grown accustomed to, and to be drawn in to some other argument…But there was nothing. And England knew that the American saying nothing was a bad sign, it almost made him want to ask what was wrong…But…If he showed he was worried in anyway, he would just laugh and jeer at him like the way he did in his dreams…

"Right…Okay…" America eventually said. It was impossible to understand his emotions from his voice. "I…I guess you're fine on your own for a little bit, right? I…I guess I'll see how Japan's doing downstairs…" England heard a quiet sigh before America left the room. He could see him pause out of the corner of his eye when America reached the door, but did not stop him when he finally left.

England didn't move until he heard America reach the bottom of the stairs, and even then the only movement he made was lying back down in his bed. He honestly couldn't understand it. He hated America. America hated him…That was the only way to describe the way they behaved around each other.

So why did he feel so sad when America walked _away_?

* * *

_Stupid England T-T Slightly rushed chapter because I wanted to update… _ I hope it's still okay ^^' Well, please update and tell me what you think ^_^_


	8. Chapter 8

_Sorry for the sort of latish update :( Wow, that's weird…Microsoft Word accepts 'latish' as a word, but it doesn't accept British spellings like 'realise' or 'fibre' or 'lasagne'…Seriously, what? o_O_

* * *

America was upset. That much was obvious to the Japanese nation. He had slowly descended the stairs, mumbling to Japan that England seemed fine on his own, and asked him if he needed help with anything. After Japan had politely told him 'no', America had collapsed onto the nearby couch, using the remote to randomly flick through channels on the TV until finally settling on My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

Japan frowned. What could have happened to the usually cheerful American in the few minutes he spent upstairs? Maybe England said something to upset him...America might have had a rather large ego, but it was surprisingly easily bruised.

He sighed. He didn't know how to comfort the American, or even get him to say what was wrong, since whenever Japan asked America he would only reply with a faint 'nothing', pouting slightly.

Japan's mobile started to vibrate, forcing the Japanese nation to leave the room, escaping into the kitchen so that he could talk to the caller in private.

"Bonjour, Japon!" France said cheerfully. "How are you doing with Angleterre and Amérique?"

"Not very well, actually" Japan admitted. "England-san is as oblivious and tsundere as ever and I think he may have said something to upset America-san..."

"Is that so?" Japan heard a quiet, irritable huff on the other line. "Honestly, it's one thing to help him with his flu, but I don't think there's a cure for plain ignorance!"

Japan nodded sadly, but then realised that France wouldn't of been able to see this action, and instead gave a little 'I know'. "It's a shame; his feelings for America-san are so obvious to everyone but England-san and America-san themselves! Please excuse me for saying this but…But they're both idiots!" Japan's shoulders sagged slightly. "I don't understand. I've never heard of anyone mistaking love for hate to this degree..."

France hummed thoughtfully. "You know, this probably has something to do with the Revolutionary War..._again_" The last word had an exasperated tone to it. "He still gets sick whenever anyone mentions that day"

"Really?" Japan blinked. "But...No one in England's home even cares about that day. I'm pretty sure most of his people don't even know when it is! I understand it might have been an upsetting experience at the time, but..."

"I'd say it was more than 'upsetting'" France said. "But I don't think it was the war itself that depressed him so much, but the-"

Japan's eyes widened as the kitchen door opened. "Ah, I-I'll have to call you back" He said hurriedly, quickly ending the call. He spun around, stuffing his mobile in his pocket as America entered the kitchen.

"Hey, Japan" America said. "Who was that?"

"Oh...No one important" Japan smiled sheepishly. Japan hardly ever spoke to France, so even America might suspect something if he found out who he was really talking to. It'd be better to just change the subject. "Are you alright, America-san? You were acting a little..._depressed _earlier"

"Huh? Oh, yeah!" America's smile seemed forced. "I guess I was just in a mini slump. Even heroes have to feel sad at some point!"

Japan nodded, even though the reply that was running through his mind was: _What kind of excuse is that? Admit it; England-san said something to upset you. _"As long as you're fine now, America-san" Curse his politeness!

America grinned; convinced the Japanese nation had bought his little lie. They both shuffled their feet, a little awkwardly as silence started to descend on the two nations.

They were almost relieved when a certain ring tone filled the room.

"Oh, that's my phone" America exited the kitchen, traveling to the living room where he had left his mobile. (When he was in his 'mini slump', he had attempted playing on some of the games on his phone, before deciding to search for Japan out of sheer boredom, leaving it on the table in front.) Japan followed him curiously.

"Hey, this is the United States of Awesome! Who-?" The wide grin slipped from America's face. "Oh, um...Sorry, I-!" He winced. "I know! But, you see, England's sick, so I was- ...Yeah, Japan was looking after him too, but I-! Well what can you do, exactly? _Fire _me?" He sighed. "Yeah, yeah, I know..." America pressed the end call button, suddenly looking a lot more depressed.

"America-san?"

The American half-heartedly placed the mobile phone back on the coffee table. "That was my boss" he said after a small pause. "He's mad at me because I apparently disappeared when I had a lot of work I needed to finish...He wants me to take the next plane back home"

Japan frowned. "O-oh, but, what about England-san-!"

"He said that as long as there's someone else here to take care of England then he should be fine...Sorry, but I'm gonna have to go...He sounded _really _mad..." America crossed the room, moving to where he had dumped his coat, leaving a stunned Japanese nation behind him.

"Wait, America-san you can't go, I-!"

"I'm_ sorry_!" America cut in. "But my boss is my boss! England's getting better so it shouldn't be too hard to take care of him. In a few days he should be fine on his own!" He rushed past Japan, not wanting to see his shocked and somewhat hurt expression. He slipped on his coat, not checking to see if he had forgotten anything. "And anyway," he paused at the front door. "It's not like England wants me here..."

Japan stood in the hallway, dazed, long after America's escape route had slammed shut. He continued to stare at the empty space for a little while longer, before burying his head in his hands out of pure frustration. How did everything go so wrong so fast?

* * *

The slammed door brought England out of his sluggish half sleep. Huh. Who could that of been? He pushed the covers off, fighting a sudden wave of dizziness as he sat up. He couldn't stay in bed all day, dammit!

England managed to climb out of bed, his legs shaky from the flu and lack of use. He pulled his dressing gown from the back of his bedroom door, pulling it on as he slipped into the hallway. He didn't care what America said, he could move if he wanted to! Even if his body did feel extremely heavy..

Speaking of America, he couldn't help but notice that his house was lacking the annoying buzz that was wrongly referred to as laughter. America was either sleeping, stuffing burgers into that bottomless pit called a mouth, or had left.

His heart clenched slightly at the idea of America leaving. Had what he said chased him away? But why would something like that bother America? They...They hated each other.

England carefully climbed to the bottom of the stairs, ignoring the fairies who were scolding England for moving around while he was ill. He told himself that he only wanted a glass of water, but a nagging voice at the back of his mind said over and over again that he just wanted to see if America really had gone.

An anxious voice was coming from the kitchen. England frowned, walking forward to peer through a gap in the door. It was Japan, pacing forward and back as he talked on his mobile worriedly.

"...-just don't know what to do" Japan sighed to whoever he was talking to. "America-san's left, he said it was because of his boss, but I think it also has something to do with whatever England-san said to him. I'm pretty sure he would have put up more of fight, otherwise" He paused, listening to the reply of whoever was on the other side.

The British nation felt his mood drop. So America really had left? And because of him too..He pushed these negative thoughts to the back of his mind. England wasn't usually one for eavesdropping, but he couldn't help but wonder; who was Japan talking to?

"I know" Japan answered from his place in the kitchen. "I know we shouldn't give up now, but they're both so oblivious...I'm starting to lose my patients with them. And I'm having trouble thinking of a good plan...How do you think we should get England-san to realise he's in love with America-san?"

England couldn't hear anything else after that. That last sentence had separated him from any form of concentration, making him his mouth fall open like a fish cruelly pulled out of the water, staring at nothing in particular.

What.

The.

Hell.

What was Japan saying? In _love_? England would have laughed if he wasn't so shocked. Japan thought he was _in love _with that _idiot_? _Really_? Okay, England might not have ever experienced _true _love, only a few small crushes, but he knew what to expect. You were supposed to feel happy around the person you liked, to feel completely at ease and trust them. You usually had to of been through a lot with them. Sometimes you stared at them a lot, and would often daydream about them too. When they were near you, you could barely speak, you would blush and your heart beat would speed up…and...

…

…

…

Oh.

* * *

_Oooooooooooh *0* A lot of things happened in this chapter, but it looks like England's finally realised! And it only took what, eight chapters? Oh, this is going to be awkward for him XD Anyway, please review and tell me what you think ^0^_


	9. Chapter 9

"_America..."_ _England stood behind the American nation, shuffling his feet awkwardly. He stiffened when the younger man turned around._

"_Huh? What's up, Iggy?" America asked curiously._

_England looked away, his face flushing. He breathed in deeply, trying to slow his heartbeat. "America, I…For a while now, I've..." Ugh, why was it so hard? _

"_Dude, what is it?" America laughed. "Whatever you're trying to say, just say it!"_

_Just say it...right..."America," England looked up, fully aware of how red his cheeks were. "I love you"_

_America's reaction was immediate._

"_Seriously?" His usually friendly grin turned into a harsh sneer. "You're joking, right?" A cold laugh. "You can't be serious!" He continued laughing, saying more and more words that felt like unforgiving daggers to the British nation, each one carefully aimed at his heart._

_England wanted to run, or look away at the very least, but some unseen force was routing him in place. He was forced to listen to every jeering word coming out of the American's mouth. "America…Please..."_

England's eyes snapped open with a sharp intake of breath. That dream again...He sat up with a grunt, trying to push the nightmare to the furthest corner of his mind. But no matter what he did, the dream would rear its head in his thoughts, causing his heartbeat to speed up again. Although, having that dream was actually kind of understandable.

He had just found out that he was in love with America.

After hearing the accursed words from Japan's mouth, England had fallen into some kind of deep trance. He somehow managed to return to his room without the Japanese nation noticing. He had collapsed onto his bed, still trying to comprehend what he had heard. England...America..._In love_…It just didn't make any sense!

Yet at the same time, it made nothing _but _sense. More sense than that stupid allergy excuse at least. How could you be allergic to someone, anyway? How could he of _thought _of that in the first place? Had he been so far in denial…?

Trying to make sense of his over excited thoughts; that must have been when he had fallen asleep. But even when he was sleeping, his mind insisted on bringing up the subject he _really _wanted to ignore. Well, at least he knew what he had been saying in those dreams now…

England groaned loudly, rolling over so that his faced was stuffed into his pillow. He was such a bloody idiot! His subconscious had been trying to tell him all along!

But...Why was it _America?_ Out of all the countries in the world, why was it the loudest, most conceited burger-eating country in existence? The country who _still _thought he could drive to Lithuania from his house, and teased the British nation endlessly, and...and...!

And who, once upon a time, washis adoptive younger brother.

The same ex-little brother who betrayed him all those years ago.

England sat up again, feeling a more depressed than before. He buried his head in his hands. He was honestly surprised he hadn't had a mental breakdown yet. England was in love with America.

Wait…Maybe it was all just a misunderstanding? He had only decided he was in love when he had heard Japan talking about it on the phone...Maybe it was all just in his head?

He noticed a few fairies fluttering in the air, staring down at him anxiously. They were obviously wondering about his very strange behaviour.

"Hey…Want to hear something funny?" England laughed nervously, 'causing a few of the fairies to exchange worried glances. "It's just something I heard Japan saying, but…I'm _apparently _in love with America" he laughed again, but trailed off when he noticed his friends were not laughing along with him like they normally would. "_Funny right_?" There was a hint of hysteria to his voice.

One of the fairies flew closer, speaking up nervously. "_But England..._" She looked behind at the other fairies, as if wondering if she should continue. "_We…We thought you already knew…_"

The noise that emerged from England's mouth could not be described as human.

* * *

Japan looked up in alarm. What could that of been? It sounded like a strange mix between a scream of anguish, an insane laugh and a bleating sheep.

He shrugged, deciding that he must have imagined it. What living creature could make a sound like that, anyway?

Japan glanced down at the phone in his lap. In their last phone conversation, France had said it'd be easier to discuss things if they met up in person. After France took the next plane to London, Japan would have to find a way to leave the house to meet him. Would England mind if he left him alone for a little while?

Well...He might as well ask...And anyway, there was something he needed to find out.

He stood up from where he was sitting, moving into the hallway and to the stairs. Hopefully England would be awake. It would be rude to wake him up while he was ill...

Luckily the British nation was awake, although he seemed to be acting a little strange. For one thing, he was talking to himself, quite rapidly too. Japan could only catch a few stray sentences, but they were mainly things like 'if all of you knew, why didn't you tell me?' He had a wild look in his eyes, and his face was flushed.

"Um, England-san?" Japan asked hesitantly. England jumped at the sound of the Japanese nation's voice, quickly diving under the covers. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yes!" England's voice came out a little high pitched. "I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?"

"No reason..." Japan sighed, but decided not to push the other nation. "Listen, England-san, I need to meet someone a little bit later. Is that okay?"

"Yes, that's fine..." England frowned. "You don't have to stay, you know. I'm doing much better than I was. You can go home if you want"

"No, no" Japan said quickly, shaking his head. _I still need to find a way to get him to realise his feelings for America..._"I-I want to make sure that you fully recover" he said instead. England nodded, accepting the half-hearted answer. "But, England-san, I was wondering something..." Japan started thoughtfully.

"What is it?"

"It's just…The day I came here, you mentioned that America-san did something to upset you the night before..."

England blinked. "You want to know what he did?"

"I-if that's okay. I-I mean, you don't have to say if you don't want to, I was only curious, so-!"

"No, I-..." England sighed, suddenly looking a lot more depressed. "It's not even that important, just America trying to make a fool out of me like normal..."

Outside, a drop of rain hit the window. It almost seemed to be a sign of the heavy rain storm that was to come.

* * *

_It had been a normal day for the British nation. He had now finished any leftover work, and was looking forward to sitting down with a good book._

_But a few rings of the doorbell and a heavy pounding on the door told England that he wouldn't get the quiet evening he so deserved. With a louder than needed sigh, he dragged himself to the hall and opened the door._

"_Hey, Iggy!" It was America. Of course. "Guess what? Well, you probably already knew this, but my boss is having a meeting with your boss, but I had to tag along for some reason, but then he said I'd probably be bored in the meeting and that I should just do what I want for the next hour, 'cause that's all I have until we need to go, so I decided to hang out with you!" America's grin told England that he really had no choice in the matter. And he was right. _

_Despite any complaints, England was dragged away by the laughing American nation. He didn't know how, but England was forced to give America some kind of tour of London, even though America had visited the city enough times to know his way around, even if it was only a little bit._

_It was only when they stopped for ice-cream, however, that England began to think about his situation. England and America were alone together, sitting next to each other as they ate Mr Whippys, (Well, America was eating two large ones, but that wasn't the point) America seemed to be enjoying himself a lot, and England….Well, he guessed it wasn't the _worst _way to spend his afternoon. But all of these factors put together raised one question:_

_Was this a date?_

_England laughed to himself quietly, his face flushing at the idea. What was he thinking? America was just being an idiot as usual._

_England frowned. The sun was setting, although it was a little hard to tell through the thick black clouds overhead. It's probably be night by the time he made it home. There also seemed to be a high chance of rain…Something tickled at the back of the nation's mind, a faint memory of the weather forecast predicting torrential rain, but England decided to ignore it with a sigh._

_America suddenly groaned loudly. "Gah, my boss says the meeting's finished" America said with a pout, staring down at the text he had just received. "I've got to now…"_

"_Oh" That was all England could say. For some reason he couldn't place, he felt a little…disappointed. He probably would have added to the single word he had spoken, maybe to say goodbye, or maybe even ask if the American nation couldn't stay a little longer, but he was cut off by a low rumble._

_Rain began falling, slowly at first, but quickly getting heavier and heavier by the second. It a matter of seconds it was falling down in great sheets._

"_Hell!" Both nations dived into the nearest building for cover, already soaked. "Aww…Why does It have to rain noooow?" America whined, stamping his foot and huffing. _

"_Some hero" England muttered under his breath, with a little eye roll._

_They stayed there for a few more minutes, but the rain showed no sign of letting up anytime soon. "Ugh…" America groaned. "My boss is going to kill me if I miss our flight…I've _really _got to go!" He peered out through the door, a look of determination spreading across his face. "Screw the rain! I'm gonna run for it!" He tensed, as if he truly was going to charge at full speed through the rain. But he paused. America turned, now facing England again. "Oh, you should take this" He rummaged around inside a bag he was carrying, eventually revealing a black umbrella. _

"…_Huh?" was England's only reaction as the umbrella was pressed into his hands. "Wait, why do you have an umbrella with you?"_

"_I always bring one when I'm visiting your home. I mean, it rains all the time here!"_

"_It doesn't rain _all _the time, just- Wait, then why are you giving it to me?"_

"_It's raining" America said obviously. "Your home is pretty far from here, and the airport is only a quick run away. You need it more than me" He waved, now speeding into the wall of rain. "See ya later!"_

_England blinked down at the umbrella, but then scowled. "Wait, America!" he called, now chasing after him._

_America slowed, staring at him dubiously. "Dude, what is it? Can you hurry? I'm getting soaked here!"_

"_Then take your umbrella!" England forced it right back into America's arms. "I don't need it. My house isn't that far away. And anyway, it's _yours"

"_Yeah, but..." It was a little hard to hear America over the roar of the rain and the occasional rumble of thunder. "But, you know…I'm the hero! And in this situation, that makes you the damsel in distress!" America grinned. Neither one of them noticed the light blush dusting his cheeks. "And a good hero would easily sacrifice his umbrella to stop his damsel from getting wet!"_

_England only rolled his eyes again, not caring about the rain. "America, I'm not a damsel" he said slowly. "I'm also don't need you to protect me. Especially from the rain. I get this kind of weather every month or so"_

"_Dude, I'm trying to be heroic! Just take it"_

"_No"_

"_Take it!"_

"_No!"_

_This went on for a few more minutes, one nation pushing the umbrella to the other when it was their turn to speak. _

_America was the one who stopped it, pulling away, umbrella in hand. "Geez…You're so damn stubborn" But it was light hearted. He laughed. "But you know, I guess that's one of the reasons why I love you"_

_Time seemed to freeze. It was as if even the raindrops slowed down in reaction to America's words. A few people who had been rushing around in the rain paused, staring at the two men for whatever reason._

"_You…What?" England tried to comprehend what he had just heard. Did America really just say…? "You…" Both countries shared a mutual shocked expression, as if even America was surprised by what he had said._

_And what did it mean? What could England say to that? A warm feeling seemed to bubble in his chest. Could…Could he…?_

_A laugh. America was snickering quietly. "D-dude, you actually fell for that?" He laughed again, red faced. "It was just a joke!"_

"_A…A joke"_

"_Yeah, I was only kidding! You actually believed me there for a second, didn't you?"_

_England's face was emotionless. "Just a joke. I see" He stepped away, first one, and then the other, before turning and walking away. He couldn't feel the relentless downpour anymore. "Please excuse me"_

"_Huh? Iggy? Hey, Iggy! _England_!"_

* * *

_Ending the chapter there XD So now you know what happened to make England so upset in the first chapter XD I wasn't planning on adding that scene yet, but this chapter seemed to plain without it…But this means this story only has around 2-3 chapters left until it's finished! Wow...Anyway, please review and tell me what you think ^_^_


	10. Chapter 10

Japan had left the house a while ago, a thoughtful expression on his face after hearing England's story. England was alone. Not that he cared; he could take care of himself! But after thinking about that moment again, England found himself growing depressed. He could practically feel it all over again, his hopes rising before being cut down by the American's unknowingly hurtful words.

And at the time, England hadn't even known why he was hopeful. Maybe if America had let his 'joke' go on a little longer, England might have been able to put his feeling in order, to realise that he didn't hate the idiot, he actually loved-!

Wait….Japan and the fairies already knew about how England felt….Was it really that obvious? Who else could have known? What if America-?

England felt the blood slowly drain from his face. What is America already knew how he felt, and had been laughing about it behind his back? ...That might explain why he had pulled such a cruel joke on him….But would that hero obsessed man-child really do something like that on purpose?

Love wasn't supposed to be so depressing. And he didn't even know how he had fallen in love with that yank in that first place. He had too many flaws. There was hardly anyone insane enough to be friends with him, let alone develop a crush on him.

But England obviously _was _crazy enough. Not only was he sort of friends with the American, he had somehow fallen in love with him too. And, like a complete idiot, he had driven America away.

Seriously, how stupid was he? Looking back, all of the 'symptoms' for his illness, for his hate….It was all so damn obvious now. And extremely embarrassing. Judging by America's behaviour, there was no way he returned his feelings. England was broken hearted, lovesick, and after only just realising he was in love.

England sat up, carefully climbing out of his bed. He moved across the room towards a small bookshelf.

_I can't go on like this, _England told himself firmly, scanning the different covers of the books. _I can't continue to act like this around America if I'm just going to be rejected anyway. Hell, just thinking about him now is enough to make my heart go crazy…._

All he had to do was find a way to fall _out of _love with America. Simple. If he could fall in love so easily, then there had to be some way to do the opposite. It was the only way for him to continue with his life normally.

England picked a book at random, flicking through the pages. No good. The couple died at the end. He wasn't exactly happy about falling in love with America, but he still enjoyed living. He grabbed another book. No, that one didn't help either….The couple ended up together. And England didn't….

He bit his lip. _Did _he want to….well, go out with America? He hadn't really thought about that….England tried to picture it, to visualise America and himself on a d…._date_. Ugh, just thinking about the word was embarrassing! But…it wasn't like they would have to do much…If it was just like the other day, when they were happy and joking around and eating ice-cream, then it'd actually be quite nice…

England's mood dropped, remembering what had happened straight after, the way America had laughed right in his face. It honestly felt like his heart was breaking all over again.

So what was he supposed to do? Telling America was out of the question, and he was starting to have the suspicion that love couldn't exactly be 'cured' so easily.

A noise at the window caused England to lift his head. It was raining, the droplets falling heavily and striking the glass. Although it had been raining for quite a while now, it was the first time England realised how bad it was. It actually seemed worse than the other day, which had probably caused England's flu in the first place.

_It's easy with normal illnesses, _England told himself, his thoughts drifting back to his flu. _They tend to clear up in a few days. But lovesickness seems to be a completely different problem…_

The familiar tune of Amazing Grace filled the room suddenly. England blinked at his nightstand, where his mobile was now vibrating. Who could be calling him?

"Japan?" England asked, surprised after reading the caller ID. The Japanese nation had only been gone for about an hour at least. "Is something wrong?"

"Ah, England-san," Japan started apologetically. "I'm sorry, but I think it might be a while until I get back…The rain was a lot worse than I thought at first, and it looks like a lot of the roads have been flooded. Right now, I'm waiting for it to slow down a little, but until then…"

"Oh, I understand," England said. "But, really, you can go home if you want to. I'm much better than before, and I can take care of myself."

"Oh, but-," England could hear Japan talking to someone on the other end quietly. All he could hear was 'yes, I know that, but…'

England sighed. Japan would probably figure it out if he asked, but what did he have left to lose? "Um, Japan?" he began uncertainly. "I was wondering, do you know how to cure unrequited love?"

There was a pause. "…Excuse me?"

"It's just, one of my friends called me asking, and I didn't know how to answer," England lied hurriedly. "He, um, _they_ said that they really needed to know how to cure lovesickness for some reason. T-they didn't say why." The last part was added quickly.

"I see…" Japan began talking to the other person again. "Well…I suppose the main 'cure' would be time. If your friend waits, then the feelings they have should eventually fade."

England thought about this. How long had he been…Ugh, _in love_ with America? His 'symptoms' had actually started a few months ago, but he could of harboured feelings for the younger nation for years for all he knew…How much longer would he have to wait for his feelings to go? "Anything else?"

He could hear Japan humming thoughtfully, saying something to the mysterious other person again. "Well...Has your friend confessed their feelings?"

England hid his spluttered surprise at the question with a series of coughs. "W-what?"

"I know you said your friend was suffering from unrequited love, but is it unrequited because they were rejected or because the person they like doesn't know how they feel? If they confess and the other turns out to return their feelings, then their love wouldn't be unrequited anymore, and their feelings would be able to calm down. But…If they were rejected, then I suppose the only other cure really would be time…"

"Oh…" England felt his heart sink. "I see."

"Sorry that I can't be much help, but-…I-…should-," the line crackled suddenly.

"Japan? Sorry, can you repeat that?"

"Eng- San- Excuse- I-," that was all England could hear before the line went dead. England stared down at the phone for a few seconds, before turning his attention back to the world outside his window. Was the storm really that bad?

He found himself wandering outside his room, ignoring the complaints his tired body gave. Confessing? That was out of the question… England was downstairs now, lost in thought. He hadn't bothered with putting his dressing gown on.

The rain and wind could clearly be heard as he stood next to another window. If the roads were really that flooded, then he'd probably be alone for quite a while longer. …He didn't want to admit it, but he actually missed America. Even if England hadn't known about his own feelings at the time, he had probably been a little harsh.

The doorbell rang suddenly, the front door opening after the one turning the handle realised it was unlocked. England looked up in alarm. Hadn't Japan said that the roads were flooded? So who…?

Even before he walked into the hallway, England knew who it was going to be. The universe probably thought it would be a fun way to torture England. Even so, England couldn't help but feel surprised at the sight of the soaked figure in the doorway.

"America?"

* * *

_I'm so sorry this was late! _ But this chapter just didn't want to be written…I knew more about what was going to happen next chapter than this one…And it still ended up not being that good...Now then, what's going to happen next? Is England going to let America leave again? Or will he actually confess…? And if so, what will America's reaction be? You'll have to wait and see…*evil laugh* Anyway, please review and tell me what you think ^_^_


	11. Chapter 11

Japan placed his phone down with a sigh, turning his attention to the rain that was attacking the window. The storm must have severed the connection with England's phone. It was a shame too. Japan had wanted to know about his so called 'friend'. Although, maybe it was a little _too_ hopeful to wonder if England had actually figured it out…

"It doesn't seem like the storm's going to stop anytime soon," France said, gazing out of the window. The plan had been to meet up with Japan and discuss how to get England to realise his own feelings. But it was raining. They had decided to seek shelter in a nearby café and wait for the rain to die down, but it only grew worse. They had no choice but to stay there until the storm calmed down.

Japan nodded, glancing back at France. "France-san, I was wondering, how do you think America-san feels about England-san? Do you think he feels the same way?"

"Hmm…" France mused thoughtfully. "It's true that the way Amérique often teases Angleterre could be considered affectionate. Why do you ask?"

"It's just, it's almost like there's no point in helping England-san realise he's in love if America-san doesn't feel the same way. England-san would either continue hiding his feelings or end up broken hearted."

"I doubt that anything that happens could affect him worse than the Revolutionary War…" France shook his head. "He still falls ill whenever anyone mentions 'independence'…Actually, maybe that's part of the reason why he didn't realise his own feelings."

"…Excuse me?" Japan blinked. "I don't understand."

"Think about it. Angleterre was, and still is, the type of person who didn't let people in very easily. But then he met Amérique. He took him in as his little brother and opened his heart to him. And then Amérique practically threw it back in his face. He probably didn't mean to break Angleterre's heart, but he still did. And that was what I expected to happen," France smiled grimly. "I helped Amérique in that war because I thought it would weaken Angleterre. It didn't really work the way I had wanted, but it still traumatised him somehow. And maybe that's why Angleterre didn't realise his own feelings. He had already given his heart to Amérique once, in, of course, a platonic way, but now he's having trouble bringing himself to open it again."

Japan sighed. "That makes sense…And, knowing England-san, he would probably deny his feelings even if he did realise…" _Or try to find a way to 'cure' his feelings…_Japan's thoughts drifted back to the phone conversation moments before. Could it be…?

Outside the café, the rain continued to attack the ground and the unfortunate people stuck in it, falling heavier by the second.

* * *

"America?" England stared at the American nation, who was shaking his soaked hair almost like a wet dog. His clothes were practically glued his skin, but England could clearly feel his heart sour at the sight of the other.

"H-hey, England," America said, his expression turning confused. "Um…Shouldn't you be in bed or something?"

England looked away and said, "I…I was answering a phone call."

"Right…Wait, where's Japan?"

"He went out."

America glanced back at the door, obviously thinking something along the lines of, _in this weather? _ He turned to England, giving him a slightly strained smile. "I, um, forgot my phone," America explained. "I accidently left it here...So, um…Yeah…" He laughed awkwardly. "I was waiting for my flight when I realised…"

England raised an eyebrow. "Won't you miss your plane?"

"Ah…There'll be other flights," America said. "So, um, is it alright if I get it?"

England blinked confusedly for a few seconds. "Oh, right. Of course." He moved away slightly, giving America space to enter the hallway.

_Say something, _his mind yelled. America moved past him, walking to another room and searching for his missing phone. _Just, say something! _But England's mouth suddenly felt dry. He was rooted to the spot.

"Found it," America called, emerging from the room with the phone in hand a few seconds later. "Hey, um…" he hesitated. "C-can I borrow an umbrella?"

"…An umbrella?"

"Yeah, um, it's raining, ya know?"

Despite everything, England smirked. "What happened to, 'I always bring one when I'm visiting your home'?"

America actually seemed to blush. "W-well, I was in a hurry!" he said in his defence. He coughed a little. "Japan texted me and said you were in trouble, so, I…" he trailed off. "Look, can I borrow one or not?"

England nodded, a little reluctantly, and gestured to where the American nation could find one. _Say something, _his mind said again as he watched America grab the needed object. But what could he say? Japan had said confessing would help him, but…what if America-!

"So," America said suddenly. "I, um, guess you must be feeling better?"

"Better than the other day," England said with a little shrug.

America nodded, wondering what else he could say. "Well…Don't go running around in the rain again," he joked. "You'll just get sick."

England huffed. "Idiot…That was your fault in the first place! But don't worry. I don't have the intention to run after you in the rain again."

"Yeah…" America's smile softened. "But…If you do get sick again, I'll come back and help you. E-even if you don't want me to…" The usual grin was suddenly back, and England was sure he could see the faint image of the American flag waving behind the younger nation. "Because I'm a hero! It's my job to help the weak!"

_This…_England thought sadly. _This is the idiot I'm in love with. How did this happen again? And…And he barely did anything to help me with my flu! _"Whatever you say…" England said, rolling his eyes.

Nothing was said for a short while. They both stood there awkwardly, shuffling their feet. "I…I guess I better go," America eventually sighed. "My boss will kill me if I'm not on my way back the next time he calls me…"

"Right," _Stop him. _"Take care." _Stop him, dammit!_

America grabbed the door handle, a little hesitantly, and England spoke up again without really thinking. "B-but surely you don't have to go right away?" His face flushed slightly when America turned to, blinking at him confusedly. "Even an idiot like you knows that leaving in this weather would be a terrible idea," England said defensively. "I…I could make some tea, or…Or coffee. I probably have a little lying around somewhere. I don't usually make it, but I could still try…"

The American nation's eyes lit up at first, but then he shook his head with a frown. "Sorry…I'm running late, so…" He opened the door, revealing the dreary and almost flooded world outside. "Bye, I guess…"

And he was gone. England stared at the closed door, a little dazed. He stayed there, not moving. What could he do? What did he _want_ to do? He didn't want to be in love with America. It was useless, and he would only end up broken hearted again. But…England didn't want America to leave either.

He stepped forward, not registering the movement as his own. Telling America how he felt…It was stupid. America would probably laugh at him or avoid him completely.

Another step. He was sure that there was no way America felt the same way. But…he wanted to tell him. It was strange, and he was sure that America would only jeer at him, but he wanted him to know. But at the same time, he didn't. England had been nursing his own broken heart for years, and it still hadn't recovered. He wasn't sure if he could escape with his dignity if America rejected him. But…

But…

The door flew open, and England ran outside. The rain immediately lashed out at him, but he could barely feel it. He ran, following the path he thought America would have taken.

_This is stupid, _the sane part of England said. And it probably was. His bare feet were hitting the cold ground, and he was only wearing his thin pyjamas. The only thing he would gain from this would be hypothermia. How long had he been standing in that hallway, anyway? America could have been miles away.

But he continued to run, the cold having no effect on him, some unknown force spurring him on. It was now or never. Actually thinking logically for a few seconds, England turned to a nearby park. It was a short cut, the fastest way to get to America's destination. A set of concrete steps lead up to the park, and England stormed up them determinedly.

And there he was. America was a significant distance away from him, continuing his hurried walk to get out of rain. England paused, standing at the top of the stairs. He had to do this _now._

"_A-America!" _England yelled, fighting to be heard over the painfully loud rain. America stopped, turning, his expression quickly growing shocked.

"England?" America gaped, his voice barely audible over the roar of the rain. "W-what the hell are you doing? Are you crazy? You-!"

"America, just shut up!" England cut in. America complied, blinking in surprise, his mouth snapping shut. "I…I don't know how long I have felt like this. There's a part of me that still wonders if I really do, because you have got to be the biggest, most infuriating idiot I have ever met! …But at the same time, it makes sense. It actually feels right." He breathed in, and looked away from America. The next part was yelled out as loudly as possible, as it was the most important part. It was what England wanted him to hear the most. "America, _I love you!"_

England's cheeks were flushing, but it actually felt like some kind of weight had been lifted. He had finally told him after who knows how long. He felt light. And, for some reason, lightheaded. Wait…Was the world _supposed _to be spinning like that?

…_Hell_. England could feel himself swaying as dizziness took over. He was aware of someone shouting out in alarm, but his mind was growing too numb to care. His body staggered backwards.

His last thought was that he was glad he had lost all feeling in his body before tumbling down the stairs.

* * *

…

_*Dodges thrown tomatoes* I'm sorry! DX I needed to make it dramatic! Well…The next chapter should be the last one, and I should hopefully get that up soon :) Please review and tell me what you think ^_^_


	12. Chapter 12

_Last chapter, everyone! :D Thank you for staying with this story for so long~_

* * *

It had almost been two weeks since England's rather dramatic confession. After crashing down the stairs, England woke up a few hours later in a hospital. Somehow, he had only received a sprained arm from that accident.

"You were very lucky," the doctor told him as his arm was fitted into a sling. "It might be because you are one of 'them', but not many people can suffer a fall like that and end up with only a mild sprain. And after running around in the rain while you were already ill, I'm surprised that you didn't develop hypothermia too."

England was only in the hospital for a few days, and that was only so that he could fully recover from his flu. Japan and France visited him together only a little while after he had woken up, (since when were the two of them such good friends…?) Japan had seemed upset, blaming himself for England's injury since he had been supposed to watch over him.

England had not told anyone the reason he had gone out in the rain, so everyone who visited him merely assumed that he had grown delirious and was chasing one of his 'hallucinations'. England thought it was better that way. Only a certain two had even thought about the true reason, but had quickly dismissed the possibility with a laugh.

But the one person who England wanted to hear from the most didn't show up._ Well, what did you expect? _he thought. _You knew that there was no way he'd ever feel the same way…Why you decided to tell him in the first place is beyond me._

A slight depression had set in when he was eventually allowed to go home. He had been so lost in the heat of the moment that he hadn't thought about any of the possible consequences. Well…At least England hadn't had to hear America reject him. Now, if he could just find a way to avoid America for the rest of his possibly infinite life then he _might _be able to get over it…

Except it wasn't that simple. England realised this as he walked towards the world summit. How had he not seen this coming? Of course he'd have to see him again at the world meeting.

His arm was still in a sling, and he tugged at the fabric anxiously. Although his arm was much better than when he had first woken up in the hospital, it still hurt if England moved it too much. The doctor had told him that it should be fully healed in just about a week. Maybe he could skip the meeting, saying he still needed time to recover…He'd be able to avoid America, at least for another day.

No…No, that would be weak. And England was anything but weak. He straightened his back, trying to look as confident and determined as possible as he walked through the hallway. It would still be a little while before the meeting, and different countries were standing in the hall, talking to each other to relieve themselves of boredom. England moved past them, attracting a few questioning glances from the ones who had not heard of his accident when they saw his arm.

England made sure his expression was neutral. He was going to face America. It wasn't like he had to actually _talk _to the younger nation; all he had to do was show him that he had no problem with his heart being torn out again. He didn't need America to return his feelings, and he was going to prove it. No matter what America's reaction to seeing him would be, be it jeering or disgust, England was going to act like a proper gentlemen and demonstrate just how little it meant to him. He was-!

A painfully familiar and loud laugh cut through England's determined thoughts, drawing his attention to the source. America was standing just a little bit away from him, laughing about something with South Korea. Neither of them had noticed the frozen British nation.

England stared at them for a few more seconds, numbly calculating different options in his mind. He turned. With the same neutral expression, England walked back the way he came, a lot faster than before. What had he been thinking? There was absolutely _no way _he'd be able to face America. Forget acting like a gentleman, he was going home!

_I'll just get one of my brothers to fill in for me, _he told himself, moving towards the lift in an attempt to escape. _Simple. I'll just say that I felt ill and decided to go home. That's all I have to do-,_

"Oh, England?" America surprised voice could be heard and England stiffened. "H-hey! England! Wait, I need to talk to you!"

_Oh, hellhellhellhellhellhellhell -_

It was at that moment that England forgot all about trying to pretend that he didn't care and broke into a run.

"E-England, wait!"

He continued running, and scrambled into the elevator. A few nations and some normal humans looked at him strangely, wondering why the Brit had looked so relieved when the door closed and practically collapsed on the back wall.

The lift began to descend slowly, losing more and more passengers each time it stopped. England was completely alone by the time the bottom was reached. But he didn't relax, and made no attempt at moving as the doors slowly opened with. People walked past the elevator, no one making a move to use it.

England poked his head out of the metal box, scanning the area. He chuckled nervously. What had he been expecting? That America would try to follow him? Yeah, right...

The doors that lead to freedom were in sight. All he had to do was walk towards them as casually as possible, and he'd be able to leave with most of his dignity intact.

But if England hadn't learnt the first time, he definitely had to realise now that things could never be that easy. He could suddenly see the last person he would have wanted to in the hall. Although he wasn't standing too close to him, searching the area, the other was blocking England's chosen escape route.

Their eyes met, and England could clearly feel his blood freeze.

In one final act of desperation, England firmly pressed the button that would send the lift to the very top floor. But it was too late, and England was tackled suddenly, arms wrapping around him just as the doors slid shut, trapping the two of them.

"…E…England…" America managed to say, slowly releasing the British nation. "…Why…Why did you…run…?" He was breathing heavily, as if he had been running.

England looked away, finding a sudden interest in his shoes. His back pressed against the wall, and he knew that there was no chance that he'd be able to escape. But why had America chased after him? It didn't make any sense…

The song that had been playing inside the elevator ended and 'Raindrops Keep Falling On My Head' replaced it. England scowled. There was no way he could concentrate with that stupid song interrupting his thoughts.

"England," America said once his breath had returned. "You…Before you passed out and fell down the stairs…y-you said you loved me."

England tensed, keeping his gaze firmly fixed onto the ground. He didn't want to see America's expression.

"D…Do you? Do you really…?"

Wait…This was his chance. He could just say that his confession had been the result of some fevered delusion. They could forget about this whole thing and get on with their lives, and…and…

"Yes," England said. "I…I really do. I don't know how long I've felt like this, but…" His face was flushing a deep red, and England moved his head lower, feeling humiliated. But, despite this, England felt a faint smile form. "But…I really do love you, America."

For the next few seconds, nothing was said. They had long since reached the top floor, and the doors had opened invitingly, but England didn't see the point in running anymore. The only sounds that could be heard were voices from downstairs, and the singing of, 'raindrops keep falling on my head. But that doesn't mean my eyes will soon be turning red~.'

England frowned, quickly growing irritated. "I-if you're going to laugh, then just get it over with," he said bitterly. The nightmares he had been having were suddenly fresh in his mind again.

Again, there was no reply. England could hear a small intake of breath, as if America was about to speak, but England cut him off. "A-and if you're not going to laugh, then I don't want your pity either!" he blurted, not looking up. "I…I don't care if you hate me, and if you never want to see me again because of this, but…I don't want you to feel sorry for me. I'm actually glad that I was able to feel this way about someone. I might have been extremely reluctant to admit it when I first realised, but I'm happy. I managed to tell you how I felt, even though you don't feel the same-!"

England's little speech was interrupted suddenly. America had forced England's face up, and their lips were jammed together. For what felt like hours but could have only been a few seconds, England was too stunned to move. His mind was having trouble comprehending what was happening. America…was kissing him. Nope, it still didn't make any sense.

Something finally started working inside his frozen mind. England pushed America away suddenly, breaking the kiss apart and blushing furiously.

"Y-y-y-you! W-what? _What_? W-w-why did-? Why would-?" that was pretty much all England could say, having trouble forming a proper sentence.

America was having a similar problem. "I-I-I was-! I-I was just-! You said that you…you…! So I thought-!" England didn't look away this time, and could see the other nation's red face.

The two of them continued to babble nothing, repeating themselves over and over again. Eventually England managed to yell, "what the hell? Why the hell did you do that?"

"I…" America recovered soon after England. "You said you loved me! And…And then you were saying all of these stupid things, so I thought that I-!"

"'Stupid?' How, exactly, was any of that 'stupid'? I was pouring my heart out to you, idiot!"

"It was stupid! I…I would never laugh at something like that, because…because I-!" America sighed and said in one quick breath, "_I-Iloveyoutoo!"_

…

"…You're just going to laugh and say it was a joke again, right?"

America seemed thrown back by this response. "N-no, I-! T-that was only because, I-!" America paused, trying to pick his words carefully. He looked away. "That time before…I said it by accident. I-I didn't mean to tell you, it just came out. I…I really do feel that way but…You weren't saying anything, so I got worried…I-I thought that things might get awkward between us and you'd start avoiding me…So I tried playing it off as a joke…" He rubbed the back of his head uncomfortably. "It…kind of did the opposite to what I wanted though…" America smiled. "But, England, I…I've actually loved you for a long time…"

"You…" England frowned. He was finding it hard to believe. America loved him too. He… "Wait a minute! America, it's been two weeks since…since _that_! I-if you really felt the same way, then why didn't you say anything until now? You didn't even bother to visit me in the hospital!"

"A-ah! I can explain that!" America held up his hands in a sort of defence. "Y-you see…Remember when…when I had to sleep in the same bed as you while you were sick?" America's face seemed to have invented a new shade of red.

"Yes…?"

"Yeah, well, you see…" America laughed awkwardly. "I kind of caught your flu."

England's expression deadpanned. "…You're kidding."

"I wish I was…And after I started feeling better, I…I didn't know what to do. I told myself I would talk to you about the whole confession thing at the world meeting, but then you ran away…" America looked at England carefully, a new thought occurring to him. "So…What now?"

"What do you mean, 'what now'?"

"Well…We both like each other. Does…" England wondered if his own face was as red as America's. "Does this mean we're…g-going out?" Nope. With that last sentence, England's face was definitely much more red than America's.

"I-I suppose, if you want to…" England shuffled his feet awkwardly. The two English speaking nations, who were both hundreds of years old, were acting like young teenagers asking out their crush for the first time.

"I do, I-I do…" A stupid grin was quickly forming on America's face, but it faltered with another question that came to mind. "So…Should we kiss?"

England's face was borderline purple. "You've already kissed me."

"Yeah, but pushed me away. And then we were practically arguing after that… I just figured it'd be, you know, nice, or something…" America leaned forward slightly and England rolled his eyes.

"Oh, for God's sake…" This time it was England who closed the distance between their lips, a little more gently than America had before. America was surprised by this at first, but quickly got over the initial shock and began kissing back.

Neither of them noticed the sudden and quick flash light of from the hallway

"Oh, Japon…" France resisted the urge to laugh at the sight of the camera in Japan's hands.

Japan smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. Hungary-san gets upset with me if I witness yaoi moments and don't take pictures to show her later…"

France tutted good-naturedly He turned his attention back to the two in the lift. "I was worried at first, but it seems like everything solved itself. Honestly, we didn't really have to do much."

"Yes…" A mischievous glint formed in Japan's eyes. "Say, France-san, since it seems like we're not needed here, do you want to focus on getting a few other countries together?" A piece of paper was pulled out of Japan's pocket, containing a list of different pairings.

France did laugh this time. "Of course, of course! Did you really have to ask?" They chuckled together, checking the first two names on the list and moving down the hall, away from the other two countries who had only just pulled away from their kiss.

And that was how all four nations forgot about the world meeting completely. A fuming mad Germany later realised that they weren't there, and searched the building from top to bottom, hunting them down. He quickly found them, and began to march them back to the meeting room. He didn't notice that America and England were holding hands, or that America's teasing and England's insults suddenly seemed more well received by the other. (This was noticed by Japan and France, though, and they pointed this out to each other gleefully.)

England's face was still tinged pink. What were they going to say? Were they going to tell the world about their new relationship? Or keep it a secret?

"Hey, England?" America stopped, looking at the smaller nation curiously. "You're…not having second thoughts about this whole relationship thing, are you?"

England raised an eyebrow. "You might be the biggest idiot I know, but I'm not that tired of you _just_ yet."

"Good," America grinned. "'Cause…I've liked you for a long time. Even if I've not always made it clear. And…I'm not going to let you go so easily now." It looked like America was about to pull England into a hug, just to prove his point. But then…

"_Hey! You two! Keep moving!"_ Germany bellowed, making England and America jump. They began walking forward again, both blushing slightly.

And even after that, their hands were still gripping the other's tightly. It looked like nothing could pull them apart.

* * *

_Okay, that's it, everyone! This was the last chapter! :D I'm sorry if this was terrible, but I've never written anything so…fluffy before. I ever even written a kiss scene before this XD But I hope this was okay for a first attempt ^_^ And now, I have one less story to work on, YAY XD I'm sorry if anyone was OOC, but as said before, this is my first try with romantic fluff XD Anyway, please review and tell me what you think ^_^_


End file.
